smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nanny Smurf (LD Stories)
Nanny Smurf is a character from the cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Around the same time that she and Grandpa Smurf started their journey to retrieve the four primal elements for the Long Life Stone, she was separated from him and fell prey to Castle Captor for about 500 years. She used to be older than Grandpa, having raised him in a parental relationship, but upon her rescue and escape from Castle Captor, they are now in the same age range with her being in her early 600s. Despite her age, she is a spritely and adventurous individual with sharp wit and motherly care over the younger Smurfs. She took up knitting during her imprisonment in the haunted Castle and likes to point out the exaggerations in Grandpa's stories, although she means no malice in doing so. True Origin To be revealed later! Arrival in the Village After being acquainted with the Smurfs in the village, she first lived with Smurfette, which only caused arguments and ill feelings between them. Once she had a place of her own, however, they began to develop a mother-daughter type of relationship and have since remained good friends. They may disagree now and again, but in general they enjoy each other's company. Relationship with Grandpa Smurf She and Grandpa have had a close bond since they met, but it has strengthened after her release from Castle Captor. The age gap between them is gone, and so they have a husband-wife type of relationship, but never felt the need for marriage to be happy together. Familial Ties She is also close to the Smurflings in a grandmotherly-grandchildren way, especially Nat with whom she shares a love of animals and nature. She takes delight in Sassette's energetic nature, Slouchy's common sense and calm demeanor, and has great patience when it comes to Snappy. Relationships with Humans As for humans, she has a good friendship with the displaced Prince Pastum and does try to keep in touch whenever possible, although he may not answer her letters as quickly as she answers his. She only hopes he will find his place in the world, being 500 years away from his original throne. When Lady Falla is introduced to the village, she finds her fascinating and highly intelligent. They have a good relationship based on their combined feminine, but wistfully masculine personalities, and Nanny believes she is worthy of being a queen (even before knowing she is a real princess). Relationship with Moxette Smurfette Nanny has taken a shine to Moxette since they first met, seeing her impersonations of every Smurf as "a healthy smurf of reflection." They tend to get along well, jokingly gossiping or adventuring around the village, and share stories at tea parties. Nanny sees her as a beautiful, quirky, and misunderstood young Smurfette, and sees great potential in her ability to cleverly mock her fellow Smurfs. Season 1 Episodes She is mostly a background character in Season 1 with several small roles at times. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- She is mentioned when Peewit notices she is one of the few Smurfettes in the Smurf Village. *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- She is one of the Smurfs not necessarily mentioned, but is happy to meet Falla when Johan introduces her to the village, but when Gargamel threatens to break up the newly-formed heroic trio, she tries to help however possible. She learns the Johan has been stolen for the side of Evil and mourns with her fellow Smurfs. Season 2 Episodes Nanny is set to be a tertiary character within Season 2. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- She appears at Smurfette's tea party and gives them the idea of Moxette needing to seek closure about Johan being turned evil. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie' (Ep. 29) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Nanny is an elderly Smurf in her early 600s, but she has fairly good posture and a bit of a bounce in her step despite her age. She has a large nose compared to the other Smurfettes, gentle standard black eyes, and small round glasses to make up for her poor eyesight. *'Season 1' -- She wears a white Smurf hat with matching earrings, trousers under a pale lavender long-sleeve dress, and a light blush-pink scarf over her shoulders. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, she was voiced by Susan Blu. Another suitable voice actress would be Cree Summer who is known for voicing both Abigail and Cree Lincoln on Codename: Kids Next Door, Foxy Love on the Adult Swim series Drawn Together, and Wuya the Heylin Witch in the 2013 show Xiaolin Chronicles. Trivia *There is no canonical explanation given for Nanny Smurf's origin since all naturally born Smurfs are male. She is chronologically "the first Smurfette." *Nanny Smurf should know Papa Smurf, and vice versa, as Grandpa knows Papa, and Nanny and Grandpa left at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Smurfs Category:Elderly characters Category:Smurfettes Category:Intellectuals Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters